warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kabal of the Creeping Doom
Within darkest confines of Commoragh, there is a legend of a Kabal that lurks within the shadows of the Dark City, an enigmatic faction of Dark Eldar that deals in secrets like currency. This "Kabal of the Creeping Doom" is said to have eyes and ears throughout the entirety of Commoragh and beyond, knowing of every single important piece of information one could possibly need to sabotage and ruin his or her rivals. However, these compiled secrets all come with a price, and it is said to make a deal with the Creeping Doom is to make a deal with a Daemon. The risk is great, but the reward is so tantalizing that many seek out this mythical Kabal within the lowest recesses of the Dark City, only to discover that the legend is all too real. For the Kabal of the Creeping Doom is much more than a mere myth, and both the Kabal and it's mysterious leader demand a hefty toll for it's services, oftentimes in blood. History Ways of the Kabal Livery Members of the Kabal of the Creeping Doom are more inclined to stealth, painting their armor with dark, mottled shades of specially crafted psycho-reactive pigments that allow them to almost blend in with their surroundings. This has added to their reputation as silent lurkers in the dark, as this unique paint scheme allows the most their most skilled Kabalites to seamlessly fade into the shadows, as if they were never there in the first place. Base of Operations Warfare The Kabal of the Creeping Doom's preferred style of warfare depends on stealth and secrecy at all times, their Kabalite Warriors alone all having been trained to kill quickly and then slip back into the shadows before anyone is the wiser. This sort of approach to battle means that the Creeping Doom will not engage in an open fight unless sorely pressed, as they prefer to maintain the element of surprise at all times, never revealing themselves to their opponent and savoring the terror of their enemies as they are seemingly assaulted from all sides. They will ever so slowly whittle away at an enemies defenses through the use of subterfuge, sabotage, and assassination until there little to no chance of enemy reprisal, and then the Kabal will go in for the finishing strike. Another thing the Creeping Doom is known for is their patience; they will gather intelligence on a potential raid target for months, in some cases even years before before actually instigating a raid. But, the twisted beauty of this plan is that by that time the Kabal of the Creeping Doom does finally begin it's attack, it is more than capable of dealing with anything the enemy could throw at them, for it no doubt has already disabled that method of defense. If all goes well, the Kabal of the Creeping Doom can slaughter a planet's defenders, enslave it's population, and then depart with spoils in tow without anyone knowing it was them. A number of planets stripped of both population and resources seemingly overnight stand as a testament to the effectiveness of their doctrines. Another integral part of the Creeping Doom's style of warfare is the sowing of terror throughout the ranks of their enemies, in every way possible. Entire families go missing only to be found as skinned corpses hanging from lampposts for all to behold, neurotoxic gas-bombs detonated in city thoroughfares so that all make look on in terror as the hallucinogens cause neighbor to kill neighbor with their bare hands and teeth, the dispersal of terrifying warp-birthed Khymerae and savage Ur-Ghuls onto the battlefield so that the beasts might prey on helpless soldiers, all this and more the Kabal does merely so they might look upon the pandemonium they create and revel in it. Unique Units *'Ghasts '- The elite strike force of the Kabal of the Creeping Doom, the Kabalites known as Ghasts are experts in the art of stealth and infiltration, armed to the teeth with all manner of technology designed to covertly terrorize their enemies. Typically they are inserted into a potential raid area months before the actual raid begins to secretly relay information back to their fellow Kabalites in preparation for the preliminary assault, combining the roles of spy, assassin, and saboteur as they weaken their prey from the shadows. When not on raids, Ghasts often act as envoys of the Creeping Doom throughout the Dark City, appearing as if from nowhere to address the requests of a potential buyer before slipping back into the shadows from whence they came, reporting directly to their Archon. *'Sleepwalkers '- Oftentimes the Kabal of the Creeping Doom will employ more sinister means of infiltration, such as the Sleepwalkers, captured humans programmed through genetic manipulation and advanced hypnotherapy to unconscionably further the goals of the Kabal. The dark genius of the Sleepwalker is that on the conscious level these poor souls are not aware of their brainwashed condition, yet at the whisper of a simple phraseword they transform into agents of the Dark Eldar hell-bent on completing their pre-programmed goal no matter the cost, making them the ultimate sleeper agents. Then, once they have fulfilled their mission, the Sleepwalker's self-destructive implants reduce him or her into a soup of dissolved flesh before quickly evaporating, leaving no trace. Unique Wargear *'Nightphase Generators '- Only wielded by the Kabal of the Creeping Doom's elite Ghasts, when a activated a Nightphase Generator disrupts the molecular structure of it's user as to allow him or her to phase through solid materials for a short time. Not only is this a effective tool for both infiltration and combat, but when active the Generator makes it's weilder appear as a ghostly apperition, making it useful for terrorizing the foe as well. The only drawback is that prolonged use of a Nightphase Generator risks disrupting the user's molecular structure permanently, thus resulting in an agonizing death as the unlucky Kabalite is torn apart atom by atom. *'Hexblades '- A weapon perfected by the Coven of the Souless Husk, Hexblades at first glance appear to be long, wickedly curved daggers with blades made from glass. Whenever the blade cuts into flesh, tiny yet razor-sharp shards of it's substance are left within the bloodstream, shards that quickly grow larger and larger as they feed off of the nutrients within the victim's blood until until the target dies, his or her insides having been shredded into bloody pulp by the glass-shards circulating through their systems. Thus even the smallest cut can result in an utterly painful demise, making this exotic weapon a particular favorite of the Kabal's elite. *''Extract of Delirium'' - A potent toxin developed from the base formula of Nightmare Philtre, but altered through the use of a potent hallucinogenic derived from the blood of the fanged Shadow-Serpents that lurk within the darkest depths of the Twilight Expanse. With this added ingredient the toxin not only causes horror in it's victims, but distorts their perception of reality as well, bringing their innermost fears to life in terrifying detail. But rather than simply making it's recipient flee, Extract of Delirium causes it's victims to lash out for of fear for their own life, falling on friends and allies that from their addled perception appear as cackling daemons and horrifying phantoms, thus causing discord and chaos within enemy ranks as massed soldiers fall upon one another in an orgy of panic and madness. For best results, this poison is typically deployed in a gaseous form through bombs or grenades, as to affect as many as possible. Kabal Fleet Notable Raids Notable Members Relations Quotes By About Feel free to add your own! Category:Dark Eldar Kabals Category:40kfan Category:Dark Eldar